Fume-shroom
The''' Fume-shroom''' is the first offensive plant with an Area of Effect attack (and the only one for the online version), as the fume cloud damages everything within its four-square range. For example, if there were three zombies in a single lane and within range of a Fume-shroom, the fumes would hit and do equal damage to all three. Fume-shrooms have the same rate of fire as a Peashooter and do the damage of one pea to each Zombie per fume burst. It can be upgraded to the Gloom-shroom by purchasing the seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $7,500, which is unlocked after level 2-2. Fume-shrooms also have the special ability to fire up slopes, making it very useful for the Roof. Suburban Almanac Entry Fume-shroom Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors, ladders and trash cans. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery", says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast Strategy Being able to damage multiple zombies at a time gives the Fume-shroom a big advantage over standard Peashooters. Putting two or three in a row behind a Wall-nut or Tall-nut to maximize the damage while still protecting them is ideal protection during night levels. They are also very important on any level with Screen Door Zombies or Ladder Zombies, unless you have another way to bypass their shields, such as grabbing them with a Magnet-shroom, or damaging them directly with a catapult plant, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or non-forward projectile. They are also good against Dancing Zombies, because they are able to damage the lead dancer as well as the shielding Backup Dancers. Gallery Cardboard Fume-shroom.jpg|Cardboard Fume-shroom in Day DS Fume-shroom.png|Fume-shroom in the DS version DS Fume-shroom2.png|Another Fume-shroom in the DS version Fume-Shroom Seed.jpg|Fume-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version Fume-shroom.gif|Animated Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png|HD Fume-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png|Fume-shroom's upgrade|link=Gloom-shroom Seed 10.jpg|You got a Fume-shroom FumeShroom.png|Fume-shroom without a background Fume-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Fume-shroom Fume-shroomZenGarden.png|Fume-shroom in the Zen Garden SleepingFume-shroom.png|Sleeping Fume-shroom imi fume.JPG|Imitater Sleeping Fume-shroom Fume seed.JPG|Fume-shroom seed packet in PC version Fume Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Cardboard Fume-shroom vs. Zombie.png|A cardboard Fume-shroom about to shoot fumes at a Zombie. Trivia *Fume-shrooms and Starfruit are the only non-lobbed-shot plants that are able to shoot zombies even if they are on the roof's angle. *Unlike other mushrooms, only the mushroom cap of the Fume-shroom moves. *The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Ice-shroom, and the Doom-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. *The Fume-shroom acts as the Puff-shroom's upgrade in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist. *The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Puff-shroom, and the Sea-shroom are the only short-ranged shooters. *The Fume-shroom seems to be slightly related to Puff-shrooms. *In the iPod Touch and iPhone version, the Fume shroom's fumes are thinner, and are not as dense. *The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Cabbage-pult, the Kernel-pult, the Melon-pult, the Winter Melon, the Starfruit, and the Cattail are the only plants that do not shoot from their mouth. *The Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that shoot from their cap. *The Fume-shroom and the Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms to have an upgrade. *Both the Fume-shroom and the Gold Magnet are the only plants in which their Almanac entries state that they held jobs before the game. *On the iPad version, the range of the Fume-shroom becomes five squares instead of four. *In the DS Version, the fumes look like bubbles instead of fumes. *In Versus Mode, it is weird that when a Fume-shroom is near the red line and attacks multiple Zombie Gravestones, the gravestone closest to the Fume-shroom is damaged, while the gravestones behind it don't get damaged at all. *The Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Bloomerang, and Lightning Reed are the only non-instant kill plants that can hit multiple zombies at one time. See Also *Puff-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Fumes *Mushrooms *Plants Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Night Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare